


I'm Sorry, I'll Protect You 3

by Mu_fangirl



Series: Midam and Dongwook [3]
Category: Korean Actor RPF, Produce X 101 (TV), Silver boys (Fandom)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beating, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Midam is hurt again, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, i'm sorry guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mu_fangirl/pseuds/Mu_fangirl
Summary: Midam was finally living his life again, he had put his nightmare behind. He was happy with his boyfriend, Dongwook. Their relationship was getting stronger and stronger.But what would happen, if someone from his past decided to take another revenge on him and his lover? Would he pass this one just fine or did he finally just give up and let anything happen to himself?
Relationships: Lee Dongwook/Lee Midam
Series: Midam and Dongwook [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590103
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third book of the I'm sorry I'll protect you series, you won't be confused if you don't read the previous book, but that would be nice if you check the previous ones.

"Bye Woong ah, be careful on your way home okay?" said Midam as he bid him goodbye.

"Yes Midam ah, you too, text you later" said Woong, waving to Midam as they parted their ways.

"Alright" said Midam

Midam walked slowly with a packet of food in his right hand which he specially bought for his boyfriend.

He had spent the whole day hanging out with Woong, his longtime bestfriend. Visiting places they used to go together when they were still training together back then.

He couldn't wait until he got home and shared his day with his boyfriend. These days Dongwook had been super busy so they didn't get to spend a lot of time together.

But earlier that night, Dongwook had texted him that he would be home early, ealry enough for Midam to still be awake. So he bought food so they can eat dinner and spend the night together.

How much he couldn't wait 'till he got home.

He was about to check what time it is on his phone but then it turned out that his phone was out of battery, what a bad luck.

The street somehow seemed darker than he thought. Maybe the fact that no people were around because it was late already added it too.

When he passed an empty street, he felt like someone was watching him and as he went by, he felt like he was being followed.

He stopped a couple of times to look around but there were zero living beings there but the feeling didn't just wash off, instead it was getting stronger, sending chills at his body.

He started to walk faster, faster, then faster, and now he was running. His instincts were right, as soon as he started running, two people, coming out from an alley, started to chase after him. The sound of their footsteps was really clear to his ears.

He didn't know why they chased him in the first place but for now he thought the best was run first then think later.

At a glance, he could tell that both of them were wearing all black clothes with a black cap and a black mask.

Frustration and fear were what he felt at the moment. The street had no turn, only a lot of dead-end alley, so it was hard to escape from their sight.

And he was to busy looking back to realize another man stepping out from another dark alley few meters ahead of him.

When he turned around, the man were already two feet from him so a collision was inevitable. But only Midam who ended up on the ground while the other man stood still.

"Please help me!! Please.... They're chasing me..... Please...!!" begged Midam as he saw the previous men stopped few meters before him.

The man offered a hand to him which he accepted then the man pulled him so he could stand.

After he stood, he was about to pull his hand off but the man didn't let go. Instead the man forcefully pulled Midam closer and showed his smirk.

Upon seeing his smirk, Midam realized that he was one of them. Though he couldn't see his upper face from his nose because he lowered his cap.

"NOO!!" he tried to run but the grip on his hand was really strong.

"SOMEONE HELP MEEE!!!! HELLPP!!!!" screamed Midam as he saw the previous men walked closer.

He was dragged into the closest alley where the previous two men slammed his body to the wall then held him still.

"Who are you?... What do you want?..." asked Midam, his voice was trembling.

All of this was bringing a deja vu for him and he didn't want to remember that part of his life again, let alone wanting it to repeat.

"Let me go please..... HELLPP MEEE!!! PLEASSEmmpphhhh......" Midam's screams were muffled because the man covered his mouth.

"Shut up!" the man's voice was deep and heavy which he never heard before. That man already covered his face with a mask just like the rest.

Midam tried to free his hands but his strength was way too weak against the rest of them. How could he win against men who were twice bigger than him.

The third man leaned closer as he whispered "This is payback..." and that was all before he started to punch Midam's stomach.

"Aakkhh....." whimped Midam as he bent his body from the impact.

"What did I do to you?..." asked Midam

"That's for you to figure it out" answered the man as he punched Midam the second time that made him fell to the ground.

"Ukkhh...ukkhhh..." Midam was coughing from the pain.

The two men beside him pulled him roughly so that he was standing again.

"Please..... let me go... I'm sorry if I did something wrong..." begged Midam

A hard punch landed on his face, making his left side of his lips bled.

"You can't ask forgiveness without knowing what you did wrong boy.." said the man as he pulled a knife pocket from his pocket.

"No.. Pppleasee don't.." begged Midam

"Hold still boy, you don't want this knife to scratch your skin, do you?" asked the man as he dragged the knife on Midam's skin without force, only to make the boy felt the tingling cold from the knife.

Midam felt like he could hear his own hearbeats, he tried his best not to move or tremble.

"Good boy" said the man as he put the knife back to his pocket.

"We won't have fun with knife, too messy" said the man, showing his smirk

"What do you actually want?..... I don't know who you are.." said Midam

"You don't need to know but what you need to know is this message that you need to convey it to your boyfriend" said the men

"Dongwook hyung? No!!... Don't you dare to hurt him!" howled him

"Or what? You'll hurt me with those tiny hands?" looking down at him and the men beside him laughed.

"Anyway about the message, tell him that he's better be watch out, better be careful at keeping what precious to him safe....... And this is a gift for him" said the man before he landed a punch on Midam's stomach.

"Aakkhh..." whimpered him as he fell down to ground again.

"Finish him boys..... and remember not to hurt his face" said that man as he walked away

"Can we touch him?" asked one of the men

"No, not yet" answered the man as he continued his walk, leaving his men to deal with Midam.

"You heard him pretty boy, now your bussiness is with us." said one man before his partner kicked Midam's leg.

"Nookhh... Stopphhh..." whimpered Midam as he covered his head.

Of course the men wouldn't listen, instead the kicked him harder, injurng him on his stomatch, hands, and feet.

Midam didn't know how much time had passed but he was barely conscious. All he could feel were pain.

He no longer begged them to stop, at this point he was already giving up. How he wished he had more time to say love to many people he knew.

The last thing he remembered was the big kick from one of the men to his stomach which sent him unconscious.

The men just left him there, laying unconsciously on the ground sorrounded by the cold of the air.

_________________________________

"Why hasn't he arrive yet? Its already so late" asked Dongwook worriedly.

He tried to called his number few times but no reply for any of his call.

He had called Woong, which he got his number from Midam as it was the condition they made if he were going with someone then Dongwook had to have that person number and it also applied to the other way around, but Woong said that they had separated hours ago.

"Where are you baby?" asked Dongwook, he was pacing around the room.

The clock had shown 12 p.m and still no sign of Midam.

So he decided to go and search for the boy, ignoring the fact that it was already midnight and he had no clue where Midam could possibly be.

"C'mon.... Pick up baby..." said Dongwook as he called Midam again while putting his shoes.

He expected it to end without answer but to his surprise, Midam answered the call.

"Yeoboseyo Midam ah? Where are you? Why haven't you arrive at home?" asked Dongwook

 _"Hello, is this Lee Midam relatives?"_ Dongwook frowned, that was definitely not Midam's voice. 

"Yes I am and who's this?" asked Dongwook

 _"This is hospital and I'm a nurse, Lee Midam was found beaten up in some alley. Can you come here?"_ asked the nurse

"What?! What do you mean by beaten up?" asked Dongwool surprised.

 _"Its better if you come here fast and I'll explain it when you get here"_ said the nurse.

"Alright, I'll be there soon" said Dongwook

As soon as the nurse told him the address of the hospital, he quickly ended the call and rushed to his car.

He was confused and panicked, Midam couldn't have gotten into a fight. No, that wasn't him.

But then, what could have be the reason? A lot of scenarios ran in his head but none of it made sense and now he was really scared, scared of Midam's condition.

"Please hold on baby...." whispered Dongwook.

____________________________________

Dongwook came running to the hospital, quickly headed to the reception desk.

"Excuse me, I'm here for Midam" said Dongwook

"Go to the bed on the corner, wait there and a doctor will come and explain everything later" said the nurse as she pointed the way.

Dongwook quickly made his way, ignoring some stares from the nurses. Thankfully, it was past midnight so less people were around. 

He slowly opened the curtain with a heavy feeling.

And there was his boyfriend, the person he loved the most, laying weakly on the bed with bruises on his face and his hands, which were the visible ones. He was afraid that there were more on his body.

He closed the curtain again and walked slowly to the bed.

"Midam ah," called Dongwook slowly as he sat on the chair next to the hospital bed.

"What happened baby?" asked Dongwook as he stroke Midam's head softly.

"Who did this to you baby?" asked Dongwook, holding Midam's hand before kissing it lovely.

The curtain was opened again and a man dressed in all white walked in.

"Are you the doctor? Can you tell me what happened" asked Dongwook

"You can call me Doctor Lee and I need to explain something to you" said Doctor Lee

"Lee Midam was brought to the ER two hours ago with a pretty bad condition. He had bruises all of his bod and we're still waiting for the CT scan result to know if there was damage in his head..."

"The paramedics who brought him said that some people who passed by happened to see him laying on the face of the alley. He was already unconscious back then" continued Doctor Lee

"We found no injury on his inner body and that's a good thing but his bruises will take a while to heal so I suggest you not to let him move around so much" said Doctor Lee

"What should we do now?" asked Dongwook

"Well if the CT result come very well then he's good to go home, you just need to make sure he is taking his medicine and you have to help him apply some." said Doctor Lee

"And if not?" asked Dongwook

"We have to keep him in the hospital for a little while until his head injury is healed." answered Doctor Lee.

"Do you have an idea who did this?" asked Dongwook

"No sorry, the paramedics said that there was no one else around. Do you want to report it to the police?" asked Doctor Lee

"Of course, I'll make a report tomorrow" said Donwook

"Alright, I hope the police will catch whoever did this" said Doctor Lee

"I hope so too... Thank you Doctor" said Dongwook.

"Your welcome, alright then I'll be going first. Just call the nurse if you need something" said Doctor Lee

"Yes thank you doctor" said Dongwook.

"Baby, is it him who did this to you? But that can't be, he is still in jail, Minhyuk is still in jail" said Dongwook

"Oh baby, I'm sorry if this is my fault, I'm sorry if I keep putting you in danger" said Dongwook

He was still sure that this was his fault. It must be another person who hated him.

"I'm sorry baby, please wake up..." said Dongwook holding his boyfriend hand thightly


	2. Second

"The CT scan result has come out and there is no internal injury on his head so he's good to go home, you just need to redeem the medicines and wait until he wake up" said Doctor Lee

"Alright, thank you doctor. I'm so glad to hear that" said Dongwook, at least some of the burden in his shoulders had been lifted.

After the doctor left, he took a sit again on the chair next to Midam.

He held his boyfriend's hand and kissed it softly. "Please baby, I need you to wake up babe" said Dongwook

Just like coincidence, Midam started to squeeze Dongwook's hands back softly.

"Midam ah? Baby?" called Dongwook as he stood up.

Dongwook watched Midam opening his eyes slowly, he watched him wandering his eyes around the room, maybe figuring out where he might be.

Lastly he watched the boy's eyes landed on him as they exchanged their stares.

It didn't even take a minute for Midam's tears to escape from his eyes, his eyes looked red already. He tried to sit down but his body ached so much so Dongwook had to help him.

As soon as Midam was sitting down, he crashed his body into Dongwook's arms. 

"Hy...hyung... Hikkss.... I'm scared..." cried Midam. Dongwook hugged the boy back as he caressed his back.

He tried to hold back his own tears, he couldn't be weak right now, not in front of his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry babe, you must be in a lot of pain now... I'm sorry" said Dongwook

"They... They asked me to deliver a message to you.." cried Midam

"They? Do you mean you were attacked by more than one person?" asked Dongwook, surprised.

He could feel Midam nod's against his chest.

"He said.... that you're better be watch out, you should be careful in keeping what precious to you safe....... and this all are a gift from him to you...... My body hurts so much hyung..." cried Midam

"I'm scared hyung..... Will you be okay?... I don't want you to be hurt and I don't want to be stuck in the same condition again.... like in the past." cried Midam

"Ssshhh..... I won't let it happen to you baby" said Dongwook

"Promise?" asked Midam, looking up, "Promise" said Dongwook, stealing a quick kiss from Midam.

"Akkhh.." whimpered Midam as Dongwook accidentally pressed the wound on his lip.

"I'm sorry baby, did I hurt you?" asked Dongwook in panic.

"Only a little bit hyung, no need to worry" said Midam.

"If you feel any hurt, tell me immediately okay?" asked Dongwook, "Yes hyung" answered Midam

"For now, you should sleep again. I'll wake you up when we're ready to go home" said Dongwook, helping Midam to lay down again.

"Don't leave hyung.." said Midam as he held Dongwook's hand.

"But I need to redeem you medicines babe and I need to take care of the paper too." said Dongwook

"Alright, then don't leave too long and don't leave before I fell asleep" said Midam

"Alright, anything you want baby" said Dongwook, laying next to Midam slowly.

"Have a good sleep baby," said Dongwook before he kissed Midam's forehead, then his nose, and lastly his mouth lovingly.

"Love you hyung" said Midam, snuggling closer to Dongwook's, ignoring the pain in all of his body.

"I love you too Midam baby" said Dongwook

_________________________________

"Slow down baby" said Dongwook

"I just wanna lay in bed quickly hyung" whined Midam

"Alright then," said Dongwook before he suddenly lifted Midam body. "Hyuungg..." said Midam

"Did I hurt you?" asked Dongwook, worried.

"Little bit but you surprised me more" said Midam wrapping both of his hands around Dongwook's neck

"Sorry baby, I just want to fulfill your wish to get in the bed quickly" said Dongwook.

"Just don't let me fall hyung" said Midam, "I won't, never" said Dongwook, his hands were on Midam's back and the other under Midam's knees. He kept his hands firm but not enough to hurt the boy.

Dongwook walked slowly to their bedroom, he wanted to cherish the moment so much. Midam felt a blush crept into his cheeks, he felt shy when Dongwook was looking like that at him.

"We're here" said Dongwook as he put Midam's body slowly on the bed.

"Thank you hyung" said Midam, "Do you need something?" asked Dongwook

"No thank you hyung, just lay here next to me will you?" asked Midam.

"Of course baby" said Dongwook, "Oh and can I ask you something?" asked Dongwook, laying down on the bed.

  
"About what hyung?" asked Midam, "So.. I already reported to the police and do you think you can give them your story?" asked Dongwook while playing with Midam's hair.

"I... I don't know hyung but there were three men and they all were wearing masks and cap so I can't see their faces but..." said Midam, playing with Dongwook's clothes.

"But what baby? Its okay to tell me but don't force yourself" said Dongwook, "But I remember their voices and their eyes. I can't forget it, never" said Midam

"I.. I... I just remember something hyung, he said that 'this is payback'" said Midam, "Does this mean you hurt his precious ones before so that he wanted a revenge?" asked Midam looking straight into Dongwook's eyes with his round eyes.

It made him looked cute and sad at the same time. "No baby, I never hurt anyone, not that I can recall." said Dongwook "Do you trust me?" asked Dongwook

Midam nodded softly before he showed his sweet smile. "I trust you hyung, always" said Midam, leaning closer.

Their lips met, Dongwook kissed him back. He was really carefull not to hurt Midam's wound on his lips and on other parts of his body. Their kiss was full of love and longing.

Before they went too far, Dongwook broke the kiss because he wasn't sure he ccould continue without hurting his boyfriend's body.

"Lets continue when you're healed" said Dongwook, giving final kiss on Midam's forehead. "Fine" said Midam, little bit pouting.

_____________________________________

"AAAAKHHH...." Midam woke up screaming, because he immediately sat down in a sudden, his body hurt more. He was screaming from both nightmare and pain.

"Midam ah!" Dongwook came running from outside their bedroom.

"What happened baby?" asked Dongwook, panic clearly written in his face.

"I had nightmare..... Where have you been hyung? Why did you leave me?" cried Midam, his body is still trembling.

"I'm sorry baby, I was taking a glass of water in the kitchen" said Dongwook, wiping the sweats on Midam's forehead.

"Don't leave" said Midam, "I won't Midam ah" said Dongwook.

"I was walking alone, my battery ran out. No one was there, only me and an empty streets but I felt like someone was near, like someone was watching me. The feeling was getting stronger but no matter how much I looked around, there was no one...." said Midam, they both were laying in the bed.

Midam decided to tell Dongwook what happened. And Dongwook had his recorder on his phone on so Midam didn't need to tell this story twice to the police later.

"So I ran and when I did, two men came out from an alley and started to chase me. Then I bumped into another man that came out from another alley in front of me.... I asked for his help but it turned out that he was one of them..." said Midam, snuggling closer into Dongwook's body. He tried to find warmth.

"They dragged me into the nearest alley. The third man started to say few things about payback, your fault, and that warning.... I don't know what he was talking about and I told him that but he just kept beating me.... The last thing before the third man left was he ordered the other two men to...." 

"To what Midam ah?" asked Dongwook

"To finish me...... Then the other man asked if they could.... If they could touch me.... and that man answered no, not yet..." cried Midam

"I'm... I'm so scared hyung...." cried Midam.

"Sshhhh its alright, I'm here" said Dongwook, turning off the recorder.

"You did great baby, for telling me this.." said Dongwook, 

"But Hyung, I can't forget it..... Help me to forget it" said Midam as he pulled Dongwook by his collar and kissed him. Dongwook gladly kissed him back. Their making out session last for about 15 minutes.

"Mmhhh..." moaned Midam as Dongwook started to kiss his neck.

"I can only do it this far... I'm not sure I'll be able to hold myself if we went too far" whispered Dongwook into Midam's skin.

As much as Midam didn't agree to that, he had to in order for his body to be fully healed.

"Fine, lets sleep" said Midam

Soon they both had fallen asleep with Dongwook's arms wrapped around Midam's body and Midam's hand's wrapped around his boyfriend waist.

____________________________________

"I'm sorry Dongwook ah, the police has no clue about the people who attacked Midam. The surveillance camera didn't manage to get their faces and there was no witness" said Dongwook's Manager

"Are you serious? Not a single clue?" asked Dongwook which earned a nod from his manager

"What should I do hyung? I can't let Midam go outside knowing that beasts are after him" said Dongwook.

"Then in the meantime, don't let him leave the house without a company" sadi Dongwook's manager.

"Alright I'll do that but I won't be calm as long as they aren't arrested." said Dongwook

"The police will do their best but do you have an idea about who might have done this to you?" asked Dongwook's manager.

"I don't know to be honest. I can't think of anyone else beside Minhyuk" said Dongwook

"But he's in jail so it can't be him." said Dongwook's manager.

"I don't know, none of my friends has ever show their hate towards me bluntly beside Minhyuk, not that I can recall." said Dongwook

"Ahh its frustating" groaned Dongwook

"We'll catch them, have faith Dongwook ah" said Dongwook's manager.

"Alright I'll try... Anyway I have to check on Midam" said Dongwook

"Then I'll take my leave, I still have a lot things to do.... Take care Dongwook ah" said Dongwook's manager

"Yes hyung, you too" said Dongwook.

With that, they bid their goodbye before Dongwook walked into his bedroom.

When he entered the bedroom, he found Midam who was still sleeping. He looked so cute in Dongwook's eyes.

Now he was feeling more guilty than ever for putting his precious person in danger.

Dongwool just could hope that he could keep Midam safe.

______________________________

"When can I execute the plan?" 

"For now just wait. Don't rush or else the plan will fail"

"Alright, I'll lay low for a while" 

"That's right, be patient and you'll get the big prize for yourself later" 

"How can I make you satisfied? You won't be there when I execute the plan" 

"Just enjoy yourself, really enjoy yourself and tell me later how it goes then" 

"Alright, that, I can do that"

.

.

.

To be continued


	3. Third

"Hyung.... Do you know who did 'this' to me?" asked Midam

"I don't Midam ah, can't think of someone" said Dongwook

"I'm... scared" said Midam

"I won't let anyone hurt you again" said Dongwook, moving closer to Midam

"But I don't want you getting hurt for me" said Midam, placing his head om Dongwook's chest.

"Its okay baby, your safety comes first" said Dongwook

"Our safety comes first" corrected Midam

"That's right" said Dongwook as he kissed Midam's head.

Three days had passed and still no progress at all but oddly enough there were no further threat too, not that theu expected it.

It was just kinda weird, like something was off but as long as Midam was safe, then it was fine.

"Have you drink your medicine?" asked Dongwook

"Hmmmm I did?" answered Midam but there were a lot of uncertainty in his voice

"Midam ah, baby, we've talked about this... You need to take your medicine not only the oinment but also the pills too" said Dongwook

"But I hate pills, they taste bitter. I like the ointment, only because you're the one who put it on me" said Midam, pouting

"You're such a naughty boy and I still love you so you need to take the pills, wait here" said Dongwook as he stood up.

"Noo...." whined Midam as he hid himself under the blanket.

Dongwook was back in no time with the a bottle of pills in his right hand and a glass of water in his left hand.

"C'mon baby, for me please.." said Dongwook

"No!" insisted Midam as he close his mouth tightly. 

"How about if you take this and I'll give you present" said Dongwook

Upon hearing the word 'present', Midam started to show his interest. He changed his position into sitting one.

"What present?" asked Midam, "I can guarantee that you'll like it but you need to take 'this' first" said Dongwook

"No! You're lying so I will drink that disgusting thing" said Midam

"No I'm not lying. If you don't want the present then suit yourself" said Dongwook. Inside, he was laughing hard because his baby was so easy to be persuaded. He could see that Midam was ready to give in any second.

"Fine!! I'll drink it but if I turn out don't like the present then I'll be angry at you" said Midam, his pout was clearly showing on his face

"Good boy and don't worry, you'll like it" praised Dongwook.

Midam looked hesitated as he held the pill in front of his mouth, "C'mom baby, the present.." said Dongwook

"Alright Midam, lets do it" whispered Midam as he finally put the pill inside his mouth.

"EWW.... It taste so bitter..." complained Midam, making a disgusted sound.

"Here baby, I'll make it better" said Dongwook as he suddenly closed the gaps between them and kissed him.

Midam was surprised but not for so long before he started to kiss hom back. They were kissing passionately as Dongwook pushed Midam softly so that they were laying with Dongwook on the top.

Their hands were at each other body, lastly Midam hands were at Dongwook head. He caressed Dongwook's hair sensually.

Funny that their 10 minutes long kiss had to end because Dongwook accidentally pressed Midam's bruise.

"Are you okay baby?" asked Dongwook

"Yes hyung, I'm fine" said Midam

"So.... How much do you like your present?" asked Dongwook

"Hmm I like it so-so" said Midam, "Are you sure?" asked Dongwook, attacking Midam with little kisses.

"Alright alright, I'll love it okay" said Midam, laughing out loud.

"Now let me put the ointment on your bruise" said Dongwook, "Okay" said Midam as he pulled his shirt

  
"Aww... Aww... Slow down hyung, please take it easy" said Midam

"I'm sorry baby, I'll be softer" said Dongwook

"Aawww...." groaned Midam

"Just hang in there, little bit more..... and....... we're done" said Dongwook as he closed the ointment

"There, it wasn't so bad right?" asked Dongwook, laying next to Midam

"It hurt and it still does" said Midam, putting his head on Dongwook's shoulder 

Dongwook loved it when Midam became more intimate when he was sick.

"What should I do baby?" asked Dongwook, "I don't know" answered Midam, playing with Dongwook's clothes.

"Lets sleep okay?" suggested Dongwook

"Okay lets sleep" said Midam, making himself comfortable in Dongwook's arm.

"Hyung...... Singg..." asked Midam

"Isn't it suppose to be what you're good at, not me? I'm not good at singing baby, you know that" said Dongwook

"But I want to hear your singing, please hyung......" whined Midam

"Pleaseee...." said Midam as he snuggled himself into Dongwook's body more.

"Fine baby, anything for you" said Dongwook, well he couldn't really deny his boyfriend when he was this cute, can't he?

Dongwook started to sing a lullaby that his mother used to sing for him when he couldn't sleep.

And fortunately it also worked for Midam. He could see Midam started to yawn continuosly.

It doesn't take long for Midam to finally go into dreamland and for Dongwook to finally can stop singing.

"Sleep well baby" said Dongwook as he gave a caress on Midam's head and a kiss on Midam's forehead.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lets take a shower baby" said Dongwook

"Can you carry me to the bathup?" asked Midam, shyly

"Of course, I can carry you anywhere" saId Dongwook

"That's sweet hyung" said Midam, blushing crazily.

The sun had shine bright and the two lovers had woken up from their slumber.

Dongwook lifted Midam's body carefully and brought him to the bathroom.

"You are still so light babe" said Dongwook

"I tried to eat hyung but I still did not gain weight" said Midam

"We'll take care of that later but for now my precious boyfriend need a bath in a warm water" said Dongwook

In the bathroom, Dongwook put Midam down slowly before he went to fill the bathup with warm waters.

While waiting, Midam faced the mirror and brushed his teeth, to his surprise, Dongwook followed him.

"What are you doing hyung?" asked Midam after he rinsed his mouth

"I'm taking a shower too...... with you" said Dongwook aftet he rinsed his mouth too.

"C'mon baby, you need to shower right?" asked Dongwook as he lead Midam into the bathup.

Midam was silent but he was actually blushing crazily.

Soon they both were on the bathup. Midam felt his body relaxed when the warm waters hit his body especially his bruise.

He leaned back to Dongwook's chest, his hands were playing the water while Dongwook rubbed his skin.

They just soaked there in silent before Dongwook broke it.

"Baby...." called Dongwook

"Yes hyung?" asked Midam as he sat then turned his head around to look at Dongwook

Without warning, Dongwook leaned closer and stole a deep kiss from Midam.

Everytime Midam pulled back, Dongwook pushed back like he didn't want to end the kiss.

"Hhyunghh.." moaned Midam between the kisses.

Thankfully the bruise in his mouth didn't hurt as much as it had before.

In no time their position had changed, now Dongwook was on top of Midam as Midam laid down with his head on the edge of the bathup.

The waters and the air felt more hot than it was. Dongwook deepen the kisses, demanding Midam to open his mouth more as he explored it.

"Hyungghh.." moaned Midam as Dongwook hands touched his skin. He dragged his hand across Midam's skin slowly.

But Dongwook was careful to avoid the bruise part.

"Hhyungghhh... morrehh" begged Midam as he was already a moaning mess.

"Anything you wish baby" said Dongwook

  
"Baby do you want to continue?" asked Dongwook as he looked Midam in the eye.

"Of course hyung but.... go slow" said Midam

That morning became a bliss among his ongoing real-life nightmare.

__________________________________________

Thankfully their 'making love session' didn't do damage on how Midam walk, something they laughed about.

"Thank you hyung" said Midam as he sat on the bed fully clothed, he could feel his cheeks turninv red.

"You're cute Midam ah, no need to thank me, I enjoy it too" said Dongwook, still getting dressed..

"What do you want to do today?" asked Dongwook

"Don't you have work today hyung?" asked Midam, he didn't want to be a backstop for his boyfriend. He was well enough to be left alone so he wouldn't bother Dongwook to company him if he had important things to do.

"Well not this week, I have finished the shoot, now just waiting for the presscon for the drama when it air soon" said Dongwook

"Are you sure?" asked Midam

"Of course baby, I'm free for the next couple weeks at least" said Dongwook

"That's nice to hear hyung, you finally get some rest" said Midam

"Yes and I finally can spend a lot of time with my boyfriend" said Dongwook

"Yeah, that too" said Midam, smiling from ear to ear.

"So what do you want to do today?" asked Dongwook again

"Lets order delivery and just watch movies until night" said Midam, he really sounded like a little boy who was happily telling his mother about his wish.

"Alright baby" said Dongwook

And that was how they ended up in living room with a pile of blankets and food in front of them. They had been watching an hour long drama and they were already in episode 12 from 20 episode.

Actually only Midam who was really watching the drama, absorbed in it while Dongwook was focuseing more on watching his boyfriend watching a drama.

It was such a more interesting sight than the drama. They had been there for 12 hours but Dongwook didn't feel bored at all.

He could see that Midam was getting sleepy, well it was already 10 p.m so it wasn't surprising.

They were interruted by the sound of their door's bell.

"You order more food hyung?" asked Midam

"No I don't" said Dongwook

"Then who ring the bell in this late evening?" asked Midam

"Maybe my manager but he doesn't leave me a message" said Dongwook

"Maybe our neighbor?" asked Midam

"This late? I don't think so" said Dongwook

The bell was rang again.

  
"Midam ah, baby, I don't feel good about this...... Hide" said Dongwook, turning off the television

"Are you serious hyung?" asked Midam, he could sense the tension from his boyfriend.

"Yes, hide. We talked about this before right, where you should hide and what you should do" said Dongwook

"Yes hyung" said Midam, "Now go, lets pray it was just us being paranoid" said Dongwook.

"Alright hyung" said Midam, "Wait" said Dongwook

He held Midam's hand and pulled him closer before he gave him a quick kiss. 

"Love you baby" said Dongwook, "Love you too" said Midam back.

After Midam was not in his sight anymore, he walked to the door.

"Who is it?" asked Dongwook from the intercom. There was a man that he didn't recognize at all.

"Hyung, it's me" said the man on the door, showing his face completely who was hidden by the cap.

"Jiwonie?" asked Dongwook

"Yes hyung, who else, it's me Lee Jiwon" said Jiwon

"What are you doing here this late?" asked Dongwook, feeling a little bit relief to see his fellow actor, someone he knew and not a stranger at his door this late.

"Sorry for the inconvenience but I need to speak to you, this is very important" said Jiwon

"What's wrong?" asked Dongwook

"Can I come in first?" said Jiwon

"Of course, how rude of me" said Dongwook, realising that they were still talking through the intercom.

The moment the door was opened, Jiwon came barging in and punched Dongwook in his face. Two men dressed in all black followed after him also holding a gun each.

The punch made Dongwook stumbled back and hit the wall. The impact made his body fell to the floor.

"What the hell?!" cursed Dongwook as he touched his bleeding nose softly.

When he looked up, he saw a gun that was pointed at him, his head to be spesific, by the man whom he thought was his friend and he was putting a smirk on his face.

.

.

.

To be continued


	4. Forth

"What the hell are you doing?!" asked Dongwook

"What do you think hyung?" asked Jiwon, still showing his smirk

Jiwon motioning his gun up and down several times, "Stand up!" ordered Jiwon

When Dongwook didn't stand, the two men behind Jiwon stepped foward and pulled Dongwook up.

"Now where is your little boyfriend?" asked Jiwon as he closed the door.

"What do you want with him?!" asked Dongwook, he wanted to attack Jiwon but Jiwon's men were still holding him. They dragged him into the living room.

"Midam ah! Where are you little boy? Come out!" called Jiwon, his voice was loud and Midam surely heard him.

"He's not here" said Dongwook

"Don't lie hyung, I know he is here" said Jiwon

"What do you want with him?!" asked Dongwook

"Hmmm.... Lets see.... I want to hurt him in many ways I can do so that he will be broken in pieces, I'll make sure he won't have any nightmareless sleep, I'll use him until he lost his voice from screaming out the pain and then I'll let my men use him then I'll beat the shit out of him just like that time in the alley" sais Jiwon, ending it with a laugh.

"You son of a bitch!! So you were the one who hurt him!" cursed Dongwook as he tried to fight.

"Don't bother to do that hyung, you'll lose anyway.... Tie him.." said Jiwon and his men tied Dongwook's hand on his back and forcefully made him kneel.

"Who the hell are you and why do you do this?!" asked Dongwook.

"Search this apartment!" ordered Jiwon and his men disappeared into other rooms.

"To make it short, I'll just tell you why I do what I do.... so apparently 'you' are the reason why I do this, you put someone precious to me in jail!" said Jiwon in anger

"In jail? Who? Minhyuk?!" asked Dongwook surprised.

"Yes you're right, you put Minhyuk hyung in jail" said Jiwon

"He deserve it! Who are you?! His boyfriend?!" asked Dongwook

"No! I'm his brother" said Jiwon, "Nonsense! Minhyuk doesn't have a brother" said Dongwook

"I'm his half-brother" said Jiwon

"So you do all this simply to get a revenge?! Are you out of your mind?! You know that you will destroy your career by doing this, don't you?" asked Dongwook

"I know, but it matter no more to me. I hate to watch my brother suffer and I owe him a big time in the past" said Jiwon, playing with his gun

"Your brother deserve it! He kidnapped my boyfriend for nonsense reasons then he raped him! You hear me?! He raped him and you expect to just forgive him? No! Not in a million years! What the hell is wrong with your family?!" said Dongwook

Their little conversation was cut off by a loud screaming which belongs to no other than Midam.

"Don't hurt him!!" yelled Dongwook

"U.. uh.. Stay where you are hyung, move and your pretty boyfriend dies" threatened Jiwon

The men dragged Midam roughly to the living room.

"Let me go!! Let me go!!" yelled Midam, terrified

"He was calling the police when we catched him" said one of Jiwon's men

"The police will be here any minutes now" said the other man

"Shit! I guess we have nothing to talk anymore..... And don't worry, I'll let you have him back, that too if he's still one piece" said Jiwon to Dongwook

"Let him go!! I swear if you lay a hand on him, I'll kill you with my own hand!" threatened Dongwook

"Ohh I'm so scared... hahaha" mocked Jiwon, as he pointed a gun to Dongwook's head.

"NO!! Please don't do that! I'll come with you voluntarily, just don't hurt him... I'm begging you please!" shouted Midam, his tears were already running down heavily.

"No baby! Don't do that!" said Dongwook

"Good boy, already begging before I even start" said Jiwon.

"I'm sorry hyung, I can't let them kill you" cried Midam.

"Stop it, all of this sweetness make me sick" said Jiwon

"Bring him to the car!....... Good night Dongwook hyung" said Jiwon before he hit the nape of Dongwook's neck, making him passed out.

"Dongwook hyung!!" yelled Midam before the men dragged him outside.

They arrived in the parking lot faster than Midam had expected. He really hoped that the police would show up in time but seemed like it wouldn't happen.

"Aakhh..." yelped Midam as he felt something sharp hit his skin and in no time he felt like the world started to blur as the darkness engulfed him.

The car drove out from the parking lot safely and was actually crossed paths few meters from the apartment with the police who just arrived.

"Hahaha I'm glad the plan work" uttered Jiwon as he took a look at the unconscious boy on the back of the car.

_________________________________________________

Dongwook opened his eyes slowly, his neck and face felt hurt. He had woken up some hours later in his bed.

"Dongwook ah, are you okay? How do you feel?" 

He heard a familiar voice but sadly it didn't belong to Midam, it belonged to his manager

"Midam, hyung, where is he?" asked Dongwook

"I'm sorry, the police still has no luck locating him but they are doing their best" said his manager

"This is my fault hyung..." said Dongwook, tears forming in his eyes.

"No its not Dongwook ah" said his manager

"Yes it is, I should have been better in keeping him safe, I broke my promise to him hyung for the..... I don't know how many times I already break my promise to keep him safe" cried Dongwook

"That son of a bitch Minhyuk just keep finding a way to not let us live in peace" cried Dongwook

"Minhyuk? But he's in jail so how?" asked his manager

"This is his brother's doing, hyung, or more like his half-brother's doing. Taking a revenge on me because I put his brother there" said Dongwook

"What is his name? I'll notify the police, they said that they are checking the surveillance camera now" asked his manager

"Lee Jiwon" said Dongwook

"Wait, that name seems familliar to me.." said his manager

"Of course, it's Lee Jiwon my friend, we acted together before" said Dongwook

"Your friend?!" asked his manager, clearly surprised.

"Yes, he befriended me with purposes and he was the one who hurt Midam in the alley that time, he and his men" said Dongwook, there was pure anger in his voice.

"What should I do hyung? I can't let them hurt him again, I don't wanna the past to repeat again, there are already enough damage on Midam, he can't take more" said Dongwook

"We'll find him in time, don't worry Dongwook ah, we'll find him and for time being, don't do anything stupid." said his manager

"I can't just stay still and wait, I can't do that" said Dongwook, standing up

"What will you do Dongwook ah?" asked his manager

"I'll go to the prison and meet Minhyuk" said Dongwook

"I'll company you" said his manager

"Alright hyung" said Dongwook

__________________________________________________

Midam was slowly regaining his consciousness back. When he opened his eyes, he realized that he was laying in the back seat of a car. He was glad that at least his hands and his feet weren't tied up but still he saw no chance of escaping.

He looked up and saw that a man was sitting in the middle seat. He don't know who was it beacuse he could only see his back head but his guess that it was someone Dongwook called Jiwon, the same man who beat him up badly in the alley that night.

He tried his best to stay very still because he didn't want whoever people in the car to know that he was awake.

A plan, that was what he needed the most at the moment. He need a plan to escape, to contact Dongwook or the police but first, he needed to know where the hell he was.

The car stopped and Midam pretended that he was still asleep. He could hear that the door was opened and the middle chair was folded up.

Soon he was in the air, hanging in someone's shoulder. He opened his eyes a litte bit to take a peek. He wasn't sure how long he was out but the sky was still dark.

He didn't get a good point of view but what he could make out was that there were a lot of street with few buildings around and he could tell that they were abandoned ones. He was sure that he wasn't in the main city anymore or he might be in the surburbs of Seoul, either way, he didn't see something or someone that would be able to help him.

"Where should I put this boy boss?" asked the man who were carrying him.

Midam quicklly pretended to be asleep again before they would find out.

"Put him in one of the room and tie him into something, I'll take care of him later after I finish something first and while I'm out, don't touch him!" said Jiwon

"Yes boss" said his men

For the last time he tried to take a peek again, this time he tried to see further and that was when he caught a sight of an old signboard. He could hardly read the writing that had faded but he eventually managed to read a sentence that sent him into shock.

"Do you want me to carry him?" asked the other man.

"No, I'm good, this boy isn't heavy at all and I can't wait until we get to taste him" said the man who was carrying him.

Midam tried his best not to tremble at the man's words. He didn't want any of that to happen again.

He could sense that they were entering the building or the house. It didn't take long before he was being put down to the hard floor and his hands were tied to some kind of trellises above his head.

His back was touching the wall as the man made him leaned to it. Fortunately for him, his feet weren't tied.

As soon as he felt that he was alone, he opened his eyes slowly, pretending that he just woke up.

He was alone, that was the first thing he noticed. That's a good thing but the shock from before hadn't vanished. The room he was in was an abandoned bedroom with a dusty bed, a small table and a chair. It seemed like the whole house was indeed abandoned.

"I'm in Paju?" he asked himself, earlier on the old signboard there were address, he couldn't read the street's name but only what was after that which was Tanhyeon-myeon, Paju-si, Gyeonggi-do.

His guess was right, he wasn't in Seoul anymore and that definitely didn't feel good. He was never here before, he had no known person here, and he knew nothing about the area.

He tried to see from the broken window above him, it was a hard thing but he finally managed to get some view.

He was hoping to see a gas station but nothing, maybe there would be a gas station in next few miles from there.

Midam felt like crying, he couldn't think of what to do. For a moment he was thinking about giving up and just let them do what they wanted to him.

He quickly sat back down when he heard footsteps coming closer.

"Wake up kid" said the man but Midam still closed his eyes.

"I know you're awake" said the man roughly pulling Midam's hair back so he was facing the ceiling.

Midam couldn't help but let out a yelp sound and he had to open his eyes. The man was big and Midam stood zero chance against him.

He kept his mouth silent aftet that. The man let Midam's hair go and instead took a chair ans sit in front of him.

"My boss told me not to touch you but I can't hold it you know" said the man

"Please no..." whispered Midam

"Well as long as I don't leave any mark then he won't find out, will he?" said the man as he got up from his chair with a smirk on his face.

.

.

.

To be continued


	5. Fifth

Dongwook sat nervously behind the glass barrier. He couldn't stop stomping his foot for it. His manager who sat beside him could only place a hand on his thigh as comfort.

The door from the other side was opened and the man who Dongwook wanted to beat the most walked in.

"Look who's here, I should be grateful" mocked Minhyuk

"Cut the crap already bastard! Tell me where your brother is keeping Midam!" ordered Dongwook

"Midam? Your cute boyfriend? I don't know what you're talking about..... How is he anyway? I'm sure he's fine right" said Minhyuk still wearing that smirk of him.

"Don't pretend that you don't know anything of this!" said Dongwook punching the transparent glass in front of him.

"Calm down Dongwook ah" said his manager

"That's right, you better calm down... You don't want anything to happen to him, do you?" asked Minhyuk

"You!" Dongwook was so angry and Minhyuk was using his anger well.

"What is your purpose Minhyuk-ssi that you're willing to destroy your brother's career?" asked Dongwook's manager.

"Trust me when I say this time I only have one purpose" said Minhyuk

"Which is?" askes Dongwook's manager, "To watch both of your destruction" said Minhyuk, finishing with a smirk.

"Son of a bitch!" cursed Dongwook, "That's right, my mother is a bitch so no offense taken" said Minhyuk, laughing.

"I believe we have nothing else to talk so I'll take my leave" said Minhyuk, standing up.

"Where is Midam?!" asked Dongwook

"I don't know, I forbid my brother to tell me but here's what I know....... He's far" said Minhyuk, laughing while knocking the door so the guard would open it.

"We're not getting anything from him hyung!" said Dongwook, angry.

"But he said Midam is far, maybe he is not in Seoul anymore?" guessed his manager

"He could be anywhere hyung, its' not helping" said Dongwook, feeling clearly frustated and upset.

"Baby, where are you?" mumbled Dongwook.

__________________________________________________

"Why are you doing this?" asked Midam, he tried not to cry.

"What a stupid question, of course because I get paid and I get to taste a pretty boy like you" said the man who had a brown hair.

Midam was only wearing a knee-length pants and he had been shivering from cold since the beginning and when the man ran a hand on his skin from his ankle to his calf and up to his thigh, his shivering just got worse.

"Stop!" cried Midam, tried to move back but the man simply pulled him closer again.

"You got nowhere to run, pretty boy" said the man

The man leaned closer and was about to kiss him when a voice interrupted them.

"What are you doing?" It was the other man that caught Midam in his apartment.

"Having some fun" answered the man in front of Midam.

"But you heard the boss, he said not to touch him" said the other man

"He won't find out" said the brown-haired man

"Don't take a chance, he could be back any moment" said the other man, walking closer.

"Fine!" said the brown-haired man, pulling back before he walked outside.

"Please let me go..." begged Midam, he hoped this man would show up some kindness.

"Don't let them do 'that' to me" begged Midam

The man was just standing there, looking at him in silent before he walked out too.

"Hyung...hiikss... Dongwook hyung...." cried Midam, he only hoped Dongwook would save him in time.

  
The next time he woke up, a man was sitting on the chair. It was not the previous two man, he was the man Midam suspected as Jiwon.

Some light come through the holes in the wood that covered the windows which meant that it was daylight.

"Finally you're awake" Midam knew this voice, how he could forget it. This voice was the one he heard from the man who beat him.

Midam tried to sit properly, he was trying to hide his bare skin as much as he could.

"You know, now I understand why my brother said that I will enjoy this" said Jiwon

"Yo...your brother? W..who? Why? Who are you?!" asked Midam, stuttering.

"Yes my brother, Lee Minhyuk and my name is Lee Jiwon" said Jiwon that definitely sent surprise to Midam, after dealing with Minhyuk, now he had to deal with his brother. He couldn't do it, facing a psycho family.

"You know, you have these kind of aura that attract men" said Jiwon

"No, that's ridiculous! You're just horny" said Midam

"Maybe I am but it doesn't change what I'm about to do to you" said Jiwon

"Dongwook hyung will find me" said Midam, "And when he does, it'll be too late" said Jiwon, smirking

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna start right now. I'll let you rest but you better be prepare for tonight" said Jiwon, walking closer to Midam only to tie a cloth around his head to cover his mouth.

"Better not waste you energy with screaming, it's pointless, no one will hear you" said Jiwon before he left the room.

Midam could only lean his head against the wall and sigh in frustation. He needed to get out from there but didn't know how.

Even if he was able to contact Dongwook, it would be too late just as Jiwon had said. He didn't know his exact location, only the area which he was pretty sure it was wide. It would narrow down the search area but it would still be like looking a needle in a haystack.

Giving up was the two words he had been thinking the most this time. Beaten up, tied up, scared, hungry, what else could be possibly added to the list.

There were two actually and none of it he preferred to happen, those were rape and murder.

His mind was alerted again when he heard footsteps coming, his heart beat faster for not knowing who might show up at the door.

It couldn't be Jiwon, he just left minutes ago so it must be one of his men and his guess was right, it was the second man from the other night.

It wasn't the brown-haired man and he felt a little bit thankful because this man seemed more kind than the brown-haired one.

"I bring you some food" said the man, true he was carrying a food tray. He put in beside Midam and then he pulled the cloth on Midam's mouth off.

"I don't want it" refused Midam, "Don't worry, I didn't put poison in it" said the man

"I wanna go home" said Midam, he noticed the man looked at him in different way, like he actually didn't want to do all of this.

"Please let me go, I'll tell the police you help me escape, I'll give you something but please let me go" said Midam.

"Screw me.." cursed the man under his breath. He quickly squatted down next to Midam.

"Listen, I didn't want to do this anymore, not when I see that you're a kid" said the man

"What do you mean?" asked Midam, as much as he hoped he could escape, he couldn't just buy what the man said.

"At first I only knew that we were going to kidnap one of famous actor's boyfriend, he offered me a good amount of money and I never thought the target was a kid" said the man

"I'm not a kid..." whispered Midam, "For me, you are, at least much younger than I expected" said the man.

"But you also beat me up at the alley" said Midam, "No! At first I wanted to, but looking at you scared as hell making me hesitant so I pretended to kick you.... I know you didn't remember but it was me who stopped the other guy before he beat you more...... You know, you kind of remind me of my own son" said the man.

"So let me go pleasee..." said Midam, "I can't, not now. You wouldn't run fast and I would've catched you easily, besides the day still bright, it'll make everything easier. They will find out I let you go" said the man

"Then what should I do?" asked Midam, "Listen, I'll let you text your boyfriend and I'll loosen up your rope" said the man

"You'll escape tonight on my sign allright? Just run to the woods, you'll be able to hide from them there but you also need to be careful" asked the man which earned a nod from Midam.

"Where am I?" asked Midam, "We're in the dead buildings area in Tanhyeon-myeon, Paju-si. The police would know this area" answered the man.

The man pulled out his phone and gave it to the boy. He looked hesitant but trying wouldn't harm him, right?

HYUNG, DON'T REPLY THE MESSAGE!  
ON MY BIRTHDAY WE WENT TO DONGHAE SEA AND YOU FORGOT THE CAKE FOR ME.

I'M AT THE DEAD BUILDINGS AREA IN TANHYEON-MYEON, PAJU-SI

It was a little bit hard, typing while his hands were tied but he managed to do that and after he had sent the massage, he quickly deleted it, preventing anyone, including the man in front of him, to read the message.

The man quickly loosem the rope, enough for Midam to untie it himself but still looked like it was tied tightly.

"Thank you" said Midam, giving back his phone "Don't mention it, this plan could end not well.... I have to go now before both of them come back" said the man, leaving the room in a rush and taking the food tray with him but not before putting the cloth back on Midam's mouth

Midam tried to slow dowm his adrenalin, the man was right. Either he escaped from this place successfully or he'd die here with the man.

__________________________________________________

Dongwook was in the car and on his way back to his apartment when he got the mysterious message. His eyes went wide exactly after he read the message.

"Hyung! I just got a message from unknown number and I think it's from Midam" said Dongwook to his manager who was driving the car.

"What is the message?" asked his manager

"He told me his location hyung" said Dongwook.

"Are you sure? It could be a trap" said his manager

"It could be a trap but listen, he wrote something that only both of us know" said Dongwook

"What do you mean?" asked his manager as they were arriving on Dongwook's apartment.

"He wrote, on my birthday, we went to Donghae sea and you forgot the cake for me, no one knows that" said Dongwook

"Alright, consedering it's true, then where is he?" asked his manager

"He's at the dead buildings area on Tanhyeon-myeon in Paju-si" said Dongwook

"The dead buildingsa area? Well that makes sense" said his manager, "Do you know where this is?" asked Dongwook, 

"I do, it used to be an active area like any normal part of the city but then a factory there went bankrupt and so were the others, one by one untill no one left and the area become abandoned until now." said his manager

"There's a big chance Midam is there, we need to go there" said Dongwook

"Very well, I'll inform the police first" said his manager

"Yes and we need to hurry because Paju is a long way to go from Seoul" said Dongwook

Finally, one step closer in finding Midam.

__________________________________________________

Midam had fallen asleep even when he didn't want it, the exhaustion hit him hard. 

"Wake up.." said the brown-haired man as he forcefully pulled Midam's chin up.

"Take your hand off me!" said Midam

"You don't get to tell me what to do kid" said the brown-haired man.

"What do you want?!" asked Midam, "Watch your manner kid" said the brown-haired man.

"Just please tell me what do you want?" asked Midam, clearly tired. He would take no manner lessons from this man.

"My boss want me to wake you up, look around kid, the sun just set" said the brown-haired man, smirking

"It means time for all of us to have fun..." 

.

.

.

To be continued


	6. Sixth

"How far are we hyung?" asked Dongwook

"We're still another 20 minutes out but the police may arrive sooner than us" said his manager

"But how do we know which house or factory building Midam is being held?" asked Dongwook

"We have no choice but to look one by one" said his manager

"I'm afraid we'll be late hyung, the longer he took captivity of him, the more danger he is in" said Dongwook

"Have some faith Dongwook ah, it will make you more focus" said his manager

"I'm trying hyung, but I can't stop imagining the worst" said Dongwook, he couldn't imagine his world without Midam in it.

"I know, I know, just try, alright?" asked his manager

"I'll try hyung" said Dongwook

_________________________________________________

Midam saw the man from before walked into the room, the man who loosen up his rope and let him text Dongwook.

"Wait... The boss has not come yet" said the man to the brown-haired man who was still kneeling in front of him

"Do I care? He won't be angry if I start first" said the brown-haired man

The kind man was looking at Midam in his eyes and slowly he nodded, giving him the cue.

Midam nodded back slowly and he waited the brown-haired man to move closer. 

And when he did, Midam kicked the man in the chest really hard with both of his legs. He kicked him so hard that the man fell backward very hard, few meters from Midam.

Midam quickly untied his rope and stood up, at first he almost fell again because his legs felt jelly.

He quickly steady himself before he ran out of the room, exchanging a small glance with the other man.

He pretended to fall down when Midam bumped into him hard and he was stalling more as he pretended to help his partner who was still laying in the floor, groaning.

"C'mon, he is escaping!" said the kind man

"Why don't you stop him?!" asked the brown-haired man

"I was helping you, remember?!" said the kind man, thankfully the brown-haired man didn't get suspicious as he quickly ran after Midam.

Midam didn't know where to go when he stepped outside the abandoned house. He hesitated a bit about going into the woods but hearing the angry voice of the man he kicked, he threw his doubt and fear aside as he sprinted into the forest.

His movements stopped at an instant when he heard a gunshot, he knew they were close. He force himself to run with everything he had.

He wanted to scream for help but he knew it was useless, no one would hear him and he would give the men his location.

His legs are tired, he hadn't eat, and his adrenaline was running high, name it, he had it all now.

Because of the fear of thinking that his chaser were close, he didn't see the rock before him and shit happened. He tripped on that stone and he fell down really hard.

Scratches and dried blood were all on his hands, legs and some on his face. At this point his tears had been already running down.

The sound of branches being trampled made him alert. He forced himself to stand and run again.

"Midam ah!" 

He must be delusional because he heard Dongwook's voice calling his name.

Maybe this was his end and his mind reminded him the last time of the sound of the person he loved the most.

The sound of branches being trampled was getting closer and closer, he was running while glancing many times to his back.

He didn't have the time to stop himself when suddenly someone appeared before him.

A collision was inevitable but the only person who hit the hard ground was Midam.

He didn't look up to see who it is, he just pulled his body backwards.

"Ple..please don't hurt me.." cried Midam

"I'm.. sorry... Please don't kill me..." begged Midam 

"Baby ah, its me"

A soft voice entered his hearing, a voice he longed the most.

He finally looked up and there, he saw the man he loved standing in front of him,

"Dongwook hyung?" asked Midam

"Yes baby its me" said Dongwook as he helped Midam stood.

"Are... are you real?" asked Midam, "Of course baby, I'm here to bring you back home" said Dongwook, he wrapped his hands around Midam's waist because the younger boy had no strength left to stand.

"Home? That sounds nice.." said Midam before his body finally gave up and the darkness engulfed him.

"Midam ah!! Baby!!" called Dongwook panickly.

He quickly scooped the boy in his arms before he made his way to his car.

Dongwook was frozen when he saw his baby condition, especially his desperate voice and his wounds.

He swore he would kill that son of a bitch, Lee Jiwon but that was a tomorrow's concern because today's concern is to get Midam to the hospital.

"Hyung! Quick!" called Dongwook as he spotted his manager talking to the police.

The shot before had actually belonged to the brown-haired man, he shot his gun in order to scare Midam but thanks to that, the police could tell exactly where their position were.

Jiwon was just getting off his car when the police caught him. He looked so angry at the moment. Jiwon had been monitoring police's radio but there was no talk about ambushing his hideout and that angered him more, they all were smarter than he had thought.

Dongwook saw another two men being cuffed, the one with brown hair was bleeding from his leg because the police had to shot his leg before when they were having a shootout.

He saw that Jiwon's eyes were locked at him and Midam. It felt like his eyes were skinning them, so much hatred and anger in it.

"Hyung! The car's key" said Dongwook.

What happened next happened very fast, he was barely able to move.

When the officer led Jiwon into one of the police cars, he knocked the police down and pulled the officer's gun, all of that with his hand cuffed.

He pointed the gun at Dongwook who froze in his place with Midam in his arms. With one smirk, he pulled the trigger.

Dongwook had no time to run so he turned his body in a flash so that the bullet would hit him not Midam.

He waited for the impact, the pain, but it never came but he did hear a commotion behind him.

When he turned, he saw his manager laying on the ground with a hand on his stomach. There was red liquid flowing out from between his fingers.

"HYUNG!!" called Dongwook, he quickly walked closer with Midam still in his arms.

Dongwook laid Midam down slowly on the ground before he moved his body closer to talk to his manager.

"Hyung, don't worry hyung, they're calling ambulance now, you'll be alright" said Dongwook, his tears running down already. He didn't wanna to wait for ambulance at first because he needed to get Midam as soon as possible to the hospital, but now..... He had to wait for the ambulance for the parameducs to help both his manager and his boyfriend.

"Dongwook ah, did you and Midam get hurt?" asked his manager

"No hyung, thanks to you so don't die" cried Dongwook

"It... It has been... a pleasure to be you manager" said Dongwook's manager

"Thank you hyung but you're not going anywhere" said Dongwook

There were a lot of things running through his mind, Midam's condition and his manager's condition were at the top. In the corner of his eyes he could see Jiwon still struggled against the officers.

As they spoke, the sound of ambulance's sirens approaching was heard. "You heard that hyung? The ambulance is here, we all will be fine" said Dongwook

Two ambulances came in sight and Dongwook could finally let out a breath.

_________________________________________________

"Baby... Can you hear me baby?"

Midam opened his eyes slowly, the first thing he felt was a warm hand holding his hand.

"Hyu..hyung.. Dongwook hyung?" called Midam slowly

Dongwook felt so relieved seeing his lover had finally awoken after two days.

"Wait a minute, I'll call the doctor" said Dongwook

"Don't go hyung!" said Midam, squeezing Dongwook's hands.

"It's alright baby, I'll be gone like 5 minutes only" said Dongwook

"No please, stay hyung.... I'm scared" said Midam, his voice trembled.

"Don't leave me alone.." said Midam

"Ssshhh.... Alright baby, I'm here.. I'm here... Don't be scared" said Dongwook as he took a sit next to Midam.

"What happened hyung after I fainted hyung? Where is he? Where are his men? Did they got caught? Am I safe?" asked Midam repeatedly.

"Calm down Midam ah, the police has him and his men so don't worry, you're safe" said Dongwook

"Am I really? Be..because before I escaped, he... he had meant to do something to me... bu..but... he never got the chance to do so, does it mean he'll be back?" asked Midam

"No he won't. He'll be watched 24/7 and his trial is around the corner so he will be gone soon" said Dongwook

"And I'm glad he didn't got a chance to hurt you" added Dongwook

"Yes...." said Midam, looking sad.

"What's wrong baby? Did he...?" asked Dongwook, he already expected the worst.

"No but his man, the one with brown haired man tried to hyung, I thought that 'it' would happen again, I don't want it..." said Midam

"Thankfully the other guard was the one who helped me escaped, he loosen up my rope and he was the one who let me use his phone to text you" said Midam

"Not that I'm not glad he did it, but why?" asked Dongwook

"He said that he couldn't hurt me because I was a kid and that was wrong" said Midam

"Thank God, I'll let the police know about this alright?" asked Dongwook 

"Yes please hyung" answered Midam.

"I love you baby, I'm glad you're here with me again and I'm sorry that I keep causing you harm" said Dongwook

"I love you too hyung and don't be sorry, it's not your fault, it's Minhyuk's and his brother, Jiwon's" said Midam

"I know, but...." said Dongwook

"Hyung... Lay down with me, please? There's a lot of room in this hospital's bed" asked Midam

"Of course baby" said Dongwook

"Are you alright hyung? You seem a little bit sad. I'm awake so don't be sad again" said Midam as he put his head on Dongwook's chest.

"Of course I'm very happy that you're awake and in my arms again but Manager hyung.." said Dongwook

"What happened hyung?" asked Midam, he could sense something was wrong.

"After you fainted and I was about to bring you to hospital, Jiwon had gone mad because he knocked down the police and he grabbed his gun.......... intending to shoot us" said Dongwook, 

Midam put his hands over Dongwook as he hugged him to comfort him.

"Manager hyung got shot as he was protecting both of us" said Dongwook

"I'm so sorry hyung.... Where is he now?" asked Midam

"Still unconscious..." said Dongwook

"Do you want to see him? You can go hyung, I'm sorry I made you stay with me here hyung" said Midam

"Don't say that baby, you didn't know, and I'll visit manager hyung later because in fact, I was there right before you woke up" said Dongwook

"And I'm awake now so you can visit him, he might be awake too now" said Midam, he knew that Dongwook and his manager are so close.

"Its okay baby, I wanna stay with you here........ Just rest, you still look very tired" said Dongwook, wrapping his hands around Midam's body.

"Okay hyung" said Midam, moving closer to Dongwook.

.

.

.

TBC


	7. Seventh

Midam were screaming badly in his sleep. Dongwook, who was in the bathroom, immediately rushed out. He saw Midam jerking away in his sleep like he was trying to avoid something. He was sweating a lot and tracks of tears were clear on his face.

Worse, he's actually still sleeping. It was like he was trapped on his own dream. He should've known that this would happen.

Of course it is, there is no way that Midam wouldn't be having a lot of nightmares again. He signalled to the nurse, who was just about to enter the room, that he got this. The nurse walked away, closing the door to give more privacy.

"Baby, ssshhhhh...... Its okay, you're safe, you're not there anymore...... You're here with me in the hospital.... Ssshhh calm down baby, I got you" said Dongwook as he wrapped his hands around Midam. The boy was a crying mess, his hands were clutching into Dongwook's shirt.

And this was actually better than before. At this afternoon, they had to sedate him because he wouldn't calm.

"Hyung.... Help me... I.... I.... don't want to remember..... I'm scared" whispered-cried Midam, "You will be fine baby, you're strong and I know that for sure" said Dongwook.

Midam just clutched harder into Dongwook's shirt. He wasn't sure about what Dongwook just said. 

"Rest now baby, you need it" said Dongwook, he could feel a light shake against his shirt.

"Ni..nightmares" whispered Midam

"I'll be here with you" said Dongwook as he stroked Midam's hair and it wasn't long enough 'till Midam finally went into sleep again.

Dongwook lied Midam slowly in his hospital's bed before he positioned himself in the chair next to the hospital's bed.

He just hated Minhyuk and Jiwon more and he never hated someone this much before.

_________________________________________________

"C'mon baby, you need to eat" said Dongwook

"I'm not in the mood hyung, especially that food" said Midam referring to the hospital's food.

"But you need the nutrients baby" coaxed Dongwook

Midam just shaked his head and closed his mouth tightly.

Dongwook was just about to say something when the door was opened by a nurse.

"Mr. Lee Dongwook?" called the nurse

"Yes?" asked Dongwook

"Mr. Kim just woke up, the doctor is checking him right now" said the nurse.

Midam could see the happy and relief in Dongwook's face.

"Go hyung" said Midam and with that Dongwook rushed out from the room.

He was happy that finally some good had happened and thankfully he didn't have to debate with Dongwook further about eating some tasteless food.

Dongwook waited just outside the room impatiently. He couldn't wait any longer to see his manager.

He was pacing around in front of the door. He really hope that his manager was fine.

"How is he, doctor? Can I see him?" asked Dongwook as soon as he saw the doctor walked out from the hospital room.

"He is stable enough, his wound is healing just fine. He can be discharged from the hospital in a few days" said the doctor

"Can I see him?" asked Dongwook

"Yes of course but don't tire him yet" said the doctor.

Dongwook quickly walked into the room, he saw his manager looking just fine but a little pale and as soon as he saw the smile on his manager's face, he finally let out another breath of relief.

"Hyung, how are you feeling?" asked Dongwook

"I'm fine Dongwook ak, just a little pain here" said his manager, pointing to the wound

"I'm so sorry hyung, I never meant for you to take the shot hyung....... This is my fault" said Dongwook

"Hey hey, don't say that..... It's not your fault that I took the shot and I certainly do not blame you" said his manager

"But I could lose you, you're like a brother to me and I can't lose a family, I can't bear with it" said Dongwook

"And you didn't, you didn't lose anyone..... I'm still here" said his manager

"Thank you hyung, Midam and I thank you for everything" said Dongwook

"Oh right, how is Midam? Is he alright?" asked his manager

"He is hyung, he already woke up a few days ago" said Dongwook

"I'm glad to hear that" said his manager

"And what about Jiwon?" asked his manager

"He is in custody and his trial is next week and the police said that he is likely to go to the prison for life" said Dongwook

"Another good thing, I'm happy for you Dongwook ah" said his manager.

"Thank you hyung, thank you so much" said Dongwook

"I always watch your six Dongwook ah" said his manager

They ended the conversation with a meaningful hug.

_________________________________________________

"Nervous baby?" asked Dongwook

"And scared too hyung, I don't want to be in one room again with him" said Midam

"Don't worry, you have me baby, I will stay beside you and I will hold your hand, beside you're not alone with him." said Dongwook

"What if I messed up when they're asking questions to me?" asked Midam

"No you won't, trust me and if it feels like too much, just look into my eyes and imagine there are only both of us in the room" said Dongwook

"Okay hyung" said Midam.

"Lets go baby" said Dongwook

Midam smiled a bit before he entered the court room.

This would be an end to his non-ending suffering and he just needed to get this one right.

Minhyuk and his brother, Jiwon needed to be locked up in jail forever so that they couldn't do anything like this again to other people.

They all stood to hear the judge's decision.

"This court has decided that the defendant Lee Jiwon was found guilty and set a life sentence without the possibility of reducing the number of confinement and will be transported to the prison immediately" said the judge before he knocked the hammer.

Midam almost fell to his knees, he couldn't believe that he finally safe for the second time.

"No!! This is wrong!! I don't accept this!!!" Jiwon was clearly in rage.

He ran to the other side of the room, to the in front of Midam, exactly one foot from him.

"You can't do this bitch!" swore Jiwon as the police tried to dragged him away.

Jiwon didn't tear his eyes from Midam and neither did Midam.

"You'll remember ME and MY BROTHER forever! You hear me bitch?! You won't forget us easily" yelled Jiwon, showing his evil smirk as the police managed to drag him away.

"Good luck living the rest of your life in terror and nightmares!" said Jiwon before he was finally out of the room.

"Midam ah, are you okay?" asked Dongwook as he cupped Midam's face. His stares were empty.

"Midam ah?" called Dongwook because Midam didn't answer. In fact, it looked like his soul wasn't in the room.

Midam finally looked into Dongwook's eyes before he passed out. 

"Midam ah!!" called Dongwook as he catched Midam's body. He heard someone shout medic and ambulance but his focus was on Midam.

"Wake up!! Pleasee!!" He tried to shake Midam's body but no avail.

"Midam ah! Midam ah!"

_________________________________________________

"Baby?" called Dongwook as he saw Midam's little movements.

Midam suddenly jerked away but his eyes was still closed. "Baby? You're okay babe" said Dongwook

Midam opened his eyes due to sudden contact with Dongwook's skin.

"Where am I? Where is he??" asked Midam looking around the room

"Hey calm down baby, you're at our room and he, if you means Jiwon, is in jail" said Dongwook

Midam tensed a little at the mentioning of the name but soon relaxed as he finally remembered.

"Hyung, he is right..." said Midam, starting to cry.

"About what baby? He is the second most wrong person I ever know" said Dongwook

"He's right that I won't forget about them forever.... I... I can't even get one sleep without them in my dream..." cried Midam

"Midam ah..." Dongwook didn't know what to say,

"I'm...... I'm.... I'm so.... tired hyung..." cried Midam

"I know baby and I'm sorry I can't protect you before" said Dongwook, laying down next to Midam.

"We need to make you rest without any disturbances" said Dongwook

"H..how?" asked Midam, "A therapist, it'll help" answered Dongwook

"I don't want to go there, I don't want to share my experiences anymore with strangers" said Midam, hiding his face on Dongwook's chest.

"But you need to baby so that they can help you and I know this great therapist" said Dongwook, caressing Midam's hair.

"No... Pleasee.. I'm ashamed hyung" whispered Midam

"What are you ashamed of Midam ah?" asked Dongwook, "Me..." Midam burried himself deeper into Dongwook

"No baby! You don't have to be ashamed of yourself, you hear me? There's nothing of you that needs to be ashamed of, understand baby?" said Dongwook

"O..okay hyung" said Midam but uncertainty still present.

"Now lets get you some sleep again" said Dongwook

"Nooo.....No please" said Midam, "...Nightmares...." whispered Midam.

"Alright baby, what do you want to do then?" asked Dongwook while caressing Midam hair.

"I.. I don't know..." whispered Midam

"Wanna just cuddle and talk?" suggested Dongwook which earned a light nod and a soft hummed from Midam.

That night, they spent the whole time holding each other dearly.

.

.

.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it
> 
> Stay safe, don't go out guys, don't let the corona virus get to you ^_^


	8. Last

Dongwook hugged Midam who was trashing around on their bed from behind. It was another nightmare in the four weeks row since he was discharged.

Midam had been seeing psychologist after Dongwook managed to persuade him to go. At first, Midam didn't talk much, he just listen to the psychologist as she was trying to make him say his thought aloud.

The next day was the same and it went like that for about three weeks before Midam started to talk a little bit more.

Either the psychologist or Dongwook didn't want to push him hard, they were afraid it might push him back instead.

Finally letting his mind out was something, but the nightmares were another thing. Midam was scared to face his nightmares since it brought him pain the most.

He was back with the brothers again, trapped with no way out, no way of asking for help, no way of calling his boyfriend.

It was a dream yet it felt so real, tearing his skin apart.

"Baby, wake up, it's alright.... I'm here, it's only a nightmare" said Dongwook as he loosen his hugged.

"Nnoo..no..no... Please forgive me, I didn't do something wrong..." cried Midam

"Baby, wake up..." said Dongwook, shaking Midam lightly.

But Midam was trashing more, pushing Dongwook's off him, cried harder.

"Baby, wake up baby" Dongwook sat up so he could easily hold Midam's move.

Midam woke up with a big jerk in his sleep and a face full of tears.

"It's a dream baby, only a dream, I'm here, only me" said Dongwook

"Hyung..." cried Midam, he was sitting down in front of Dongwook.

"I... I... I can't take this anymore... I don't want anymore nightmares" cried Midam

"Ssshhh.... Don't cry baby, we'll figure it out together" suggested Dongwook

"They... They are so scary, the nightmares" whispered Midam

"You were hurt and I couldn't do anything and I saw both of them laughing and... and..." 

"It's alright, I'm here.... Don't force yourself" said Dongwook

"Do you want a glass of water?" asked Dongwook

"Please hyung" said Midam

"Okay, wait here baby" said Dongwook

"Don't leave too long hyung" said Midam, holding Dongwook's wrist.

"I'll be very quick, don't worry" said Dongwook, kissing Midam's temple.

They were cuddling on the couch the next evening with a drama playing on the television but no one were actually paying attention on it.

Both of them were more drawn into each other's warmth. Midam was laying his head on Dongwook's chest and his arms were circling around Dongwook's waist as Dongwook's circled around his body.

"Midam ah" called Dongwook, "Yes hyung?" asked Midam

"I want to ask you something" said Dongwook

"About what hyung?" asked Midam

"So I've been thinking about this for some time actually..." said Dongwook

"What's wrong hyung?" asked Midam as he started to sit upright, letting go of the warm hands around him.

Dongwook could sense Midam becoming more tense.

"Calm down baby, it's not something bad" said Dongwook, "Alright, what is it then?" asked Midam

"How about if we move to another apartment?" asked Dongwook

"What? But why? We have so much beautiful memories here" asked Midam

"But a lot of terrible things also happened here too" said Dongwook

It was crystal clear that Midam was sad and scared from his expression.

"What I mean is that a new environment will be nice, we both need a new and fresh start again. I already talked to your psychologist and she told me that this is a good idea." said Dongwook

Midam didn't give any reply, "And I think I already found a perfect place for us, but you can choose another one if you don't like mine" said Dongwook

"So what do you think Midam ah?" asked Dongwook, "I... I'm not sure hyung" said Midam

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to baby, no one is pushing you. We could always stay here" said Dongwook

Midam took a look at his surroundings for a minute before finally saying, "No hyung, lets move out," said Midam

"Really?" asked Dongwook that earner a firm nod from Midam. "Alright then baby, we'll visit the apartment I said earlier tomorrow" said Dongwook, excited

"Of course hyung, that'd be nice" said Midam.

They are looking at each other's eyes and smiles were carved on their's face.

"I love you so much Lee Midam" said Dongwook

"I love you too Lee Dongwook" said Midam

And with that, they were drawn to each other's lips and soon they were kissing lovingly, tasting each other lips.

"hhyung hahaha.. Don't bite my lips, it ticklish" laughed Midam

"Sorry baby, can't help it" said Dongwook, laughing too.

_________________________________________________

Like what Dongwook had said, the next day they went to see the Dongwook's choise of apartment. 

The moment they stepped on the apartment, they knew that this was it, no need to see another one. Although Midam was worried about the prize but Dongwook managed to convince him that he had all of it covered.

The view from the big window was beautiful, the apartmenet was not really commodious but it was enough for both of them.

The security system was good, there were cctv in every corner of the building. There wasn't a lot of room in one floor and that was good.

There were four room, 3 medium sized rooms and one large room, one bathroom, one living room, one kitchen, and a balcony.

It was perfect for them and that day, the deal was made. They were moving to that place next week after all of the papers were done.

"I know I've asked this, but do you like our soon to be home?" asked Dongwook for the fifth time that day.

"Hyung, I love it so much" said Midam on their car

"Me too baby, can't wait to move there" said Dongwook

"I am excited too..." said Midam

"But Midam ah, are you alright? You look a little pale" said Dongwook

"I'm alright, hyung. Just a little bit tired" said Midam

"Are you sure, you're more quiet that you're usually" said Dongwook

"I'm fine hyung, a little rest will make me fine again" said Midam

"Alright, rest then. I'll wake up when we arrive at home" said Dongwook

"Thank you hyung" said Midam

"It's nothing baby, now sleep" said Dongwook

Dongwook tried to make the car went smooth as possible, he didn't want to wake Midam up.

The ride was an hour long fom their apartment and Dongwook felt glad because Midam could rest a little longer. He just hoped no nightmares this time.

An hour ride turned into an hour and a half because Dongwook purposely took a longer way.

He even waited for ten minutes after he parked on the parking area of their apartment building. The good thing was that there was no sign of nightmares, that's why he had been delaying of waking him up.

But it would be more comfortable for Midam to sleep on their bed so he decided to wake him up.

"Midam ah, wake up, we're here" said Dongwook but Midam showed no sign of waking up.

"Baby.." called Dongwook, he put his right hand on Midam's face to give him a soft pat.

"Oh God! Midam ah, baby, you're burning up" said Dongwook, he could felt the hot skin against his own skin.

Midam's skin was hot altough the air conditioner was on.

"Hy..hyunnghh" Midam started to open his eyes.

"I'm here baby" said Dongwook, he could see the sweat on Midam's forehead.

"Hh..hurttss.." said Midam barely audible

"Midam ah, why don't you tell me you're having a fever?" asked Dongwook, Midam eyes were barely open.

"I.. I am?" asked Midam, "Yes you are, how could you not know?" asked Dongwook

"So... that explain the dizziness" whispered Midam

"C'mon I'll carry you upstairs" said Dongwook

"Nno.. I can walk" said Midam

"No way, I'll carry you and just listen to me, alright?" asked Dongwook

Finally Midam gave up and nodded his head but that just made his head dizzier. Dongwook felt his heart aching just from Midam's whimpers of pain.

He quickly got off the car and opened the car door next to Midam. Slowly, he lifted Midam's body and carried him to their room.

"How could this happened? He was fine yesterday" asked Dongwook

"It can come from his stress, the lack of sleeping, and the lack of eating. I guess that he had been holding it up and he couldn't anymore" said the doctor

"But it isn't bad, right?" asked Dongwook

"No it's not. Just give him enough rest and the medicine I gave you and he'll be fine" said the doctor

"Alright, thank you so much. I apprecite it" said Dongwook

"Your welcome. I'm glad I can help" said the doctor

"Very well then, I should get going now" said the doctor

"Thank you once again" said Dongwook

"My pleasure Mr. Lee" said the doctor before they bid their goodbye.

As soon as the doctor was gone, Dongwook immediately went to the kitchen to finish the soup he had been cooking when the doctor came earlier.

15 minutes later the soup was done, just needed to reheat it later.

Dongwook went to check on Midam and found that he was awake.

"How do you feel baby? Why don't you call me?" asked Dongwook

"Much better hyung, thank you.... I don't want to burden you" said Midam

"You'll never be a burden to me, didn't I make it clear last time?" asked Dongwook

"Sorry hyung" said Midam, "No need to be sorry baby" said Dongwook

"Wait here baby, I'll bring you some soup" said Dongwook

"I don't want to eat hyung, everything tastes bitter" said Midam

"But you need to eat medicine" said Dongwook

"Can't I eat it later?" asked Midam

"Fine, in an hour, deal?" suggested Dongwook

"Deal" said Midam

That night, no nightmare but the pain was present.

Two days later, Midam was already ninety percent fine and they decided to started packing. More like Dongwook was the one who did the job 'cause he forbad Midam to even move a finger.

Three days later, Midam was fully-healed, a hundred percent fine and all of their things were already packed. It was final, they were moving out tomorrow.

"I'm fine hyung, thank you for worrying me but you can stop now" said Midam

"I won't be able to stop worrying you baby" said Dongwook

"Fine, I can live with that but right now, I want to do something" said Midam

"What do you want to do baby?" asked Dongwook

"This...." said Midam as he started to kiss Dongwook passionately.

"Wait baby, are you sure?" asked Dongwook a little bit worry if the trauma was still there.

"I'm sure hyung, I want to leave this place with a good memory" said Midam, climbing up to Dongwook's lap.

"Me too baby" said Dongwook as he kissed Midam.

Midam let Dongwook's tongue open his mouth and explore the inside of it. In the middle of that, their hands were busy getting each other's clothes off.

Soon their position had changed. Midam was laying on his back with Dongwool on the top of him. They were kissing like there was no tomorrow.

"Hhyunghh..." moaned Midam as Dongwook bit his neck and left a purple mark there. A lot of hickey had been made on Midam's skin.

"Hhyunnghhh... Morehh.." moaned Midam. They were both naked with a hard erection of their own.

Midam tried to rub both of their cocks to get more pleasure but Dongwook suddenly hold his hip down.

"Patient baby, we have all night" whispered Dongwook in Midam's ear.

"We still have a long night to go" continued Dongwook.

Midam looked into Dongwook's eyes before he put his arms on Dongwook's neck and kissed him until they were breatheless.

Another love was made in that bedroom that night. It was their last memory of the place, a good memory for both of them.

_________________________________________________

"Wow hyung, it looks so much beautiful with the furniture on it" said Midam as he excitedly roamed around the place.

Dongwook only laughed at how cute Midam was.

"But hyung, how can you find this apartment in the first place?" asked Midam

"Someone I've considered as my brother live in this building too, he told me about this apartment" said Dongwook

"Really? Who?" asked Midam

"Yook Sungjae, we acted on a drama together before" answered Dongwook

"Yook Sungjae from BtoB sunbaenim?" asked Midam

"Yup, that Sungjae" said Dongwook

"Does he know about us?" asked Midam

"Yes he know and he can't wait to see you" said Dongwook

"Really?" asked Midam, "Of course but we'll visit him later after we finish unpacking and get some rest" said Dongwook

"Alright then hyung" said Midam

They finished unpacking that night, it was very tiring but they didn't want to wait until the next day. 

"Baby, my mom told me she'll bring some kimchi when she visits later and she asked me to send her love to you" said Dongwook after getting off the phone.

"Thank you hyung, I'll call your mom myself later" said Midam

"Are you done?" asked Dongwook, "Almost hyung, why?" asked Midam

"I want to go to the convenience store, do you want to come along?" asked Dongwook

"I don't think so hyung, I'm so tired" said Midam

"Alright, do you need something?" asked Dongwook

"Hmm, no thanks hyung" said Midam, "Alright then, don't open the door for anyone when I'm out" said Dongwook

"Yes hyung" said Midam

When Dongwook came back from the store, he found Midam sleeping the couch and his right hand was clutching his phone on his stomach while his left arm was hanging on his forehead.

It was a very cute view so Dongwook decided to perpetuate this moment by taking a picture of Midam.

"Baby, wake up... Lets move to the bed" said Dongwook

Midam just let a whine out before turning away from Dongwook, "C'mon baby, it's not comfortable here" said Dongwook but Midam gave no response.

Seemed like he was very tired and had no strength left. He definitely wouldn't wake up anytime sooner.

So Dongwook left a moment to put his grocery on the kitchen table and after that, he came back and crouching next to Midam.

He slowly lifted Midam's body and walked to their bedroom.

"Goodnight my love" whispered Dongwook as he kissed Midam's forehead.

_________________________________________________

This morning had been a usual morning for them. Or at least that was what Midam thought.

But Dongwook seemed very on edge the whope morning but he didn't give Midam any clue about anything.

"Seriously hyung, is something wrong? Why are you nervous? Did something bad happen?" asked Midam

"No baby, I'm fine" said Dongwook

"So why are you nervous?" asked Midam

"It's nothing" said Dongwook, "Are you sure? It didn't seem like nothing" said Midam

"Lets go and visit Sungjae. I already told him that we'll visit him today" said Dongwook, changing the topic.

Midam actually wanted to ask further but seeing how uncomfortable Dongwook became, he decided not to ask more. If Dongwook was ready, he would definitely tell him.

"Of course, let me grab my bag first" said Midam

Dongwook was glad Midam didn't push or else everything would turn disaster.

They went to Sungjae apartment around 11 a.m., they planned to have lunch with him.

As soon as the door was opened, a warm hugs couldn't be avoided.

"Hello Sungjae sunbaenim" greeted Midam as he bowed

"No need to be so formal, just call me hyung" said Sungjae

"Yes hyung" said Midam, little bit akward.

"You're cute, he's lucky to have you" said Sungjae

"Alright, stop making my baby blush" said Dongwook

"Fine, come on in" said Sungjae

"Wow" the first word that came from Midam's mouth

Sungjae and Dongwook could only laughed T how cute the boy was.

"Your house is so beautiful hyung" said Midam

"Thank you Midam ah, unlike you, this man over here said that my house is boring" said Sungjae, referring to Dongwook

"Hey hey, that's my opinion you know" defended Dongwook

"I know, I know, your taste is bad" said Sungjae. Their little bickering ended with a cute laugh from Midam.

"By the way, lunch is almost ready so make yourselves at home while I finish the food" said Sungjae, disappearing to the kitchen.

"Sungjae hyung is so nice" said Midam

"He is, I'm glad both of you get along well" said Dongwook.

"Yeah me too hyung" said Midam

Suddenly Dongwook's phone buzzed, a new text had come in

Midam swore that Dongwook's expression changed a little bit when he saw the text. He was nervous again.

"Who is it hyung?" asked Midam

"Just work, nothing's important" said Dongwook

"Alright" said Midam

"Food is ready guys" said Sungjae from the kitchen

"C'mon, he's waiting" said Dongwook, standing up.

This whole secret thing just made Midam's stomach upset.

The lunch was fun, it was full of laughter. For a moment Midam forgot about 'the secret thing'.

"Lets do a movie marathon" suggested Sungjae

"I'd love to hyung" said Midam

Right when Dongwook was about to talk, his phone was ringing.

"Wait a minute, I have to take this. Just start without me" said Dongwook

"Very well then" sais Sungjae, dragging Midam to the living room.

"Hyung" called Midam, "Hmm?" asked Sungjae

"Have you seen Dongwook hyung nervous before?" asked Midam

"Dongwook hyung? Nervous? I don't think so, he's not the type to get nervous" said Sungjae

"But I swear I saw him this morning nervouse, he was on edge" said Midam

"It maybe nothing, you might just overthink" said Sungjae

"I'm sure he's fine" added Sungjae

Dongwook walked into the living room with a gloomy face.

"I'm sorry guys but I need to go to the company building" said Dongwook

"Right now? What happens?" asked Midam, "Yes and I don't know. They just said to be there soon" said Dongwook

"You can go hyung, I'll take care of Midam" said Sungjae

"He's right, just stay here Midam ah. At least I know you're safe" said Dingwook

"Are you sure?" asked Midam that earned a nod from Dongwook.

"Be careful hyung, drive safely" said Midam

"I will, bye baby" said Dongwook, giving a little peck on the lips.

"What do you want to watch?" asked Sungjae when Dongwook had left.

"Anything is fine hyung" said Midam, he couldn't take his mind off from Dongwook.

"Hey, I'm sure he will be alright" said Sungjae

"I really hope so hyung" said Midam

"Hyung, it has been six hours but I have no news from him, he doesn't even pick up my calls." said Midam, absolutely worried. It was past 7 p.m. by that time.

"Calm down Midam ah, I'm sure he's fine. Maybe the battery went out" said Sungjae

"What if something happens to him? I can't lose him, not after everything we've been through" said Midam

"You won't lose him" said Sungjae

"But you don't know for sure hyung" said Midam

"I'm pretty positive he'll be fine" said Sungjae

"Are you are you don't want some tea? You seem a little bit faint" offered Sungjae

"No thanks hyung, I just can't stop worrying" Midam's eyes were already wet from tears.

"Sshhh don't cry....." said Sungjae

"C'mon I'll walk you to your apartment and we'll wait there, how about that?" asked Sungjae

"O..okay" said Midam, wiping his tears.

Midam's legs were wobbly but with a little support from Sungjae, they managed to go back to Midam and Dongwook's apartment, 3 floors up from Sungjae's.

"Can you go inside first, I need to call someone first" said Sungjae

"Of course hyung" said Midam

Midam opened the door slowly, he was feeling a little bit weak.

But when he finally closed the door and opened his shoes, a song started playing.

The light went on the same time as the song was played.

It was Beautiful in White by Westlife

In front of him, red rose's sepals were on the floor. Lots of them shaping a road that lead to someone who was standing in the center of their house.

Midam was stunned for a moment, the man that he had been worrying of was now standing in front of him with a bucket of flower in his hands.

"Come here baby" called Dongwook

Midam felt his legs heavier, like he was scared that he would make a mistake.

"Hy..hyung.. What is this?" asked Midam, he saw table with candles on it behind Dongwook

Dongwook extended his hand and Midam took it. He brought the boy closer to him.

"This is a surprise I prepare for you" said Dongwook

"Hyung, this is so sweet but you worry me to death" said Midam

"Sorry baby, part of the plan" said Dongwook, handing the flower to Midam.

"Thank you hyung for surprising me with a beautiful and sweet dinner" said Midam

"And I forgive you" added Midam, his smile was full of love.

"But this is not the surprise baby" said Dongwook

"Then what is it?" asked Midam

Dongwook went down on his one knee as he reached out to his pocket.

"Oh My God!" exclaimed Midam, covering his mouth with his hands.

Dongwook took a small box out and opened it. There were two beautiful ring on it.

"Lee Midam, would you take the chance and be with me for the rest of my life?" asked Dongwook

Midam was speechless, he didn't expect all of this at all. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Y..yess.. Of course yes" said Midam

"Yess!!" exclaimed Dongwook before he put the ring on Midam's finger and Midam put his on his finger too.

"I love you so much" said Dongwook, hugging Midam tightly.

"I love you too" said Midam. The thought of spending the rest of his life with Dongwook seemed like a very good idea.

Midam's eyes were red from the happy tears, this is the happiest day of his life.

Sungjae came in with a big smile on his face, "Congratulation for both of you. I'm so happy" said Sungjae

"Hyung, you knew?" asked Midam

"Of course I did" said Sungjae

"You both are so mean" whined Midam

"Don't blame him baby, it's all my idea. Thank you for worrying me" said Dongwook

"Tell me, this morning you were nervous. Is it an act to make me worry too?" asked Midam

"No, that one was real. I was nervous about proposing to you tonight" said Dongwook

"I love you" said Midam

"I love you too" said Dongwook

"Wait before you guys went more intimate, I'll excuse myself from here" said Sungjae

"Hahaha.... Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" asked Dongwook

"No thanks hyung. Enjoy your moment" said Sungjae, leaving both of them.

"He's gone" said Dongwook

"He's gone.." repeated Midam

"So it's just you and me.." said Dongwook, pulling Midam closer.

"And...." said Midam

"Well I'd like to continue this.... in our bedroom" said Dongsook, whispering the last part.

"How about dinner?" asked Midam innocently

"We can reheat the food later" said Dongwook, turning to the table to turn off the candles.

"What are you waiting for then?" asked Midam

Didn't want to wait any longer, he started to kiss Midam lustfully and Midam, of course, kissed back hard.

They walked to their bedroom, still kissing each other. They bumped to the wall several times, thankfully with Dongwook's quick response, he managed to put a hand behind Midam's head to prevent him from bumping his head.

Dongwook pushed Midam slowly to the bed as he was getting on him.

"This is the happiest day of my life, hyung" said Midam, looking into Dongwook's eyes.

"Mine too" said Dongwook, looking back into the beautiful orbs of Midam

"I love you Lee Dongwook" said Midam

"I love you Lee Midam" said Dongwook

.

.

.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter for the end
> 
> Hope you all like it ^_^


End file.
